1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a cylindrical denaturation steaming, heating, and freezing footwear fabrication machine consisting of a pneumatic pressure cylinder impelled main drive shaft and, furthermore, the bottom end of the main drive shaft is center mounted to a latticed equally divided revolving platter, with the main drive shaft providing for the synchronous rotation of the equally divided revolving platter for the steaming, heating, and freezing processes utilized in the shaping of footwear and in which a disk-shaped conveyance unit replaces the conventional long conveyer belt driven method such that the reduction of conveyance unit standing area in principle enables an increase in the footwear fabrication period, virtually no occupance of space, the saving of manpower expenditures, and a cylindrical footwear fabrication machine having the three practical functions of steaming, heating, and freezing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional footwear manufacturing process, shaping machines are directly positioned along a long driven conveyor belt to provide for the predetermined processes of footwear steaming, heating, and freezing; the length of the driven conveyer belt is coordinated with the footwear shaping periods required and most conveyor belts are typically more than 10 meters in length to be of sufficient dimension to allow for footwear heating, softening, and shaping and, therefore, such conveyor belts occupy an excessive amount of space; furthermore, since a conveyor belt is required at each shaping machine and working personnel respectively assigned to facilitate the rapid exchange and removal of footwear, this results in working personnel expenditures that do not conform to the times.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein improved the design based upon extensive experience in footwear production machinery, which culminated in the successful development of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a cylindrical denaturation steaming, heating, and freezing footwear fabrication machine consisting of a pneumatic pressure cylinder impelled main drive shaft and, furthermore, the bottom end of the main drive shaft is center mounted to a latticed equally divided revolving platter, with the main drive shaft providing for the synchronous rotation of the equally divided revolving platter and thereby the separate steaming, heating, and freezing processes required in the moisturization, softening, and shaping of footwear, wherein the said steaming device consists of a water trough situated at the bottom end of the equally divided revolving platter and, furthermore, electrical heating tubes are disposed inside the water trough and the water trough contains hot water, thereby providing for the upward evaporation of the hot water steam from the bottom end of the equally divided revolving platter for the steam moisturization and softening process of footwear; the refrigeration device consists of a condenser and an evaporator situated at the upper end and lower end, respectively of the footwear fabrication machine and, furthermore, air intake holes are distributed in their circumferences to provide for the transfer of refrigerant into the evaporator with a blast fan inducting through the air intake holes, thereby constituting the cooled air cycle convection; the said heating device has situated at the bottom end of the equally divided revolving platter a blast fan and, furthermore, a plurality of air intake holes formed in the top end of the footwear fabrication machine, with electrical heating tubes situated in a surrounding pipeline; gas is suctioned out by the blast fan at the bottom end of the equally divided revolving platter, directed into the pipeline and, after being heated by the electrical heating tubes, into the heating device through the air intake holes, thereby constituting the heat cycle pipeline; as such, the cylindrical footwear fabrication machine of the invention herein performs three footwear production processes, which is among its innovative features.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a cylindrical denaturation steaming, heating, and freezing footwear fabrication machine in which the cylindrical cyclically driven conveyance unit of the said footwear fabrication machine replaces the conventional long conveyer belt driven method and, furthermore, the placement of the same quantity of footwear on the equally divided revolving platter over the conveyance unit provides for the circling around of each pair of footwear on the cycling equally divided revolving platter inside the footwear fabrication machine, enabling the conveyance unit to not decrease but effectively increase the steam moisturization and shaping period of the footwear and, without in principle occupying inordinate space, complete the three footwear fabrication processes of steaming, heating, and freezing.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide a cylindrical denaturation steaming, heating, and freezing footwear fabrication machine, wherein since the said conveyance unit is a cylindrical cyclically driven conveyance device, the footwear access positioning is such that after one revolution and the footwear returns to the original position which remains the same throughout the rotation, therefore, a single working personnel can easily remove the footwear thereby effectively saving manpower expenditures, unlike conventional conveyance units in which during the operation of the lengthy conveyor belt working personnel must be respectively stationed at each of the two ends to facilitate handling.
The enable a further understanding by the examination committee of the structural innovations and operation of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention.